


[podfic] it's hard to do these things alone

by aethel, girlwithabubblegun, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Mentions of Canonical Character Deaths, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Winter Chillfest 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Brian doesn't lie to cars. He doesn't lie to Dom either, but that's a newer development.





	[podfic] it's hard to do these things alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's hard to do these things alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096480) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Multi-Voice Podfic, Families of Choice, Magical Realism, Mentions of Canonical Character Deaths

 **Length:**  01:46:26

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(FATF\)%20_it's%20hard%20to%20do%20these%20things%20alone_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
